precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 6 - The Power of the Elements! – The Truth in the Past
Precure Shinning Stars! Episode 6 - The Power of the Elements! – The Truth in the Past! Scene 1 The suns crystal rays shines down onto the extravagant grounds of Dominique’s family mansion which had a view of the entire town. The plants and flowers in the garden all thrived, from the excellent care from the grounds man and his team, giving off brilliant colors and smells that filled the air. Sat around a elegant white outdoors dining table and chairs sat Dominique, Bianca, Nena and Geon. “WOW! Dominique! Your pad is sweet! If I lived here I wouldn’t even find my brothers let alone find em!” Bianca commented as she looked all around seeing nothing but high priced extravagances in every direction. “Enough of that, we need to talk about yesterday.” Nena said in a commanding tone. Bianca’s eyes are snapped at her from the tone, but she looks to the right of Nena and sees Dominique looking down defeated. It was odd considering how powerful she was in the last battle and how without her the three of them would have lost. “Dominique, what’s up?” Dominique looks up and sees the kind look coming from Bianca’s eyes filling her with the courage to speak. “It’s nothing, I spoke to my father earlier and he still doesn’t know when he will be back.” Nena places her hand on Dominique’s back and smiles at her. “Don’t worry, when my father came over from Africa two months before me and my mother I was very sad to. I missed him greatly, but my mother told me that nothing would stop my father’s love from getting to me. All I had to do was feel it. I am sure if you let yourself you will feel you father love from wherever he is.” Nena said softly, Dominique looked back at her and began to smile. The whole moment made Bianca feel awkward as what Nena said was a bit to ‘chicken soup’ for the soul for her liking. Eager to get away from it she said, “So yesterday…” Nena and Dominique looked across the table at Bianca ready to hear the events leading up to the battle yesterday when Geon climbs on the table walking towards the center. Geon says to the girls in a style of braver and courage, “Well yesterday was very important! I discovered a grand secret! It took hours of before I realized the brilliance of it all!” The girls all look in at him confused at him. Geon suddenly pulls out a box from behind. “In here is what I discovered!” The girls all stand in excitement and Nena asks, “Is it a Geo Gem?” Geon looks at her baffled. “What? No it’s my great discovery!” he opens the box and the girls all peer toward the lid. “WHAT!” they all shout when to their surprise is only a pie sitting in the box. “This was your discovery!” Bianca sarcastically remarks. Geon looks down at the pie and looks back at the girls saying, “Yes! I smelt this wonderful smell yesterday and I followed it all day until I found this! There were six but I couldn’t help it I ate one for dinner, one for supper, one for breakfast, one for lunch and one for a snake this afternoon. I thought that’s why you all met, to find out where I was all day.” The three girls all start laughing and sit back down leaving Geon very disappointed in their reaction to his pie. Bianca leans forward leaning her arms on the table edge and looks at Geon. As he looks back at her she says, “No Geon we met because yesterday I discovered who the Water Tribe are and they attacked me!” Geon’s face turns to shock and he runs to Bianca in concern asking, “Are you ok? They didn’t hurt you did they?” Bianca picks him up and places him on her lap replying, “No they didn’t hurt me and did no one tell you it’s rude to stand on tables.” Nena leans forward and asks, “So who are they?” Bianca begins to stroke Geon and says, “It happened at lunch yesterday. I noticed Tamara Thorp and Emily Cooper sitting together. It was just something I couldn’t help but feel was odd cos I know they ain’t exactly two peas in a pod. When I left school I saw them again together so I followed them. They went to the Market Square and met this blonde girl, I don’t know who she was. They went into a massive apartment complex so I was going to leave, but I looked up and saw a blue and purple fish flying in the sky…” before she can continue Geon’s three gems on his side begin to shine brightly. The shine slowly covers him and he floats into the air, the light gets brighter and brighter until it just dims to nothing and he floats back down into Bianca’s lap. Scene 2 The three all look at Geon and his eyes begin to open slowly. He leaps to the air punching up screaming out, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” The three all look at each other perplexed and then cast their gaze back on Geon to see him dancing with joy around the table. Bianca grabs Geon pulling him back on her lap saying to him, “Didn’t we go over this like five minutes ago?” the grin on Geon’s face is broken as he looks up at Bianca’s stern look. “Do not walk on the table!” she firmly says to him. He looks up with a sad look and replies, “I am sorry, but it’s brilliant! I just couldn’t help myself! How did I forget all of that!” The girls look at each other with such confusion and Dominique sits up and asks Geon, “What is it? What is brilliant?” Geon places his front paws on the edge of the table and looks over at Dominique. He clears his throat and says “I have remembered how this all started! It must have been hearing about Hydra that did it.” Nena tilts her head in confusion and asks, “Who is Hydra?” Geon turns to look at her and tells her, “Hydra is the Water Tribes fairy!” All three of the girls pull in more ready to listen to Geon. Bianca looks down at Geon in her lap and says, “So spill the beans! We gotta know what’s goin’ on if we are gonna fight it.” Geon jumps off of Bianca’s lap landing on to an empty chair and turns around. To his surprise all three girls had pulled their chairs in closer ready to hear his tale. “Ok girls let me start at the beginning.” Bianca chuckles and remarks, “That is normally the best place to start.” Geon looks at her and for a change he is looking at her with a strict look in his eyes causing her to quickly stop giggling. “That’s better Bianca, ok so here it is. Before anything existed there was an all mighty entity called Gaia. She was the first entity and not even she knows how long she was alone for.” Dominique begins to fidget in her seat causing Geon to stop his story. “What’s the matter Dominique?” he asks. She looks up slightly timid at him, mainly in fear of getting a look from him like Bianca got only moments ago. “Well I was taught the universe was created by a big bang.” Geon grins at her and replies, “Yes it was, but we will get to that soon enough.” “Please continue Geon.” Nena says softly. “Ok where was I? Oh yes Gaia being alone. “After a long time alone she decided she needed companionship so she created the five elemental gods and goddesses. The first she created was the gods of Fire and Earth, and they had a power she had never imagined. The god of Fire and Earth used their elemental force to cause the Big Bang which created the first stars and planets in the universe. The three lived happily together, but Gaia decided this new reality for lack of a better word needed beauty. So Gaia created the two goddesses of Water and Wind. The goddess of Water brought beautiful landscapes to the barren planets and with the Earth god they created the first plant life. The Wind goddess used her powers to make the universe turn starting the cycle of time to allow the lands to change freely and for them all to watch. The universe grew larger and Gaia decided to create a final god, the god of Light. The god of Light who was the most powerful of all of Gaia’s creations created life in the universe so it could explore the universe they had created.” The three girls all looked at Geon in wonder with them all trying to imagine what it must have been like. “Wow that is so cool!” Bianca proclaimed as she sat back in her chair placing her hands behind her head. “It is indeed ‘cool’ as you put it, but it didn’t stop there.” Bianca pulls her body forwards and Nena asks, “Please continue Geon.” Geon begins to notice he had the girls’ undivided attention and enjoys it saying, “Well when they created one universe they decided to create more. In total they made six universes, one for each of them to watch over and to protect. So Gaia did not lose her connection to the gods and goddesses she created us fairies, me Geon the fairy of Earth, Hydra the fairy of Water, Pyronia the fairy of Fire, Aeron the fairy of Wind and Lumminian the fairy of Light.” Dominique’s eyes twinkled from the joy from the story, Nena had a clear look of curiosity wanting to know more and Bianca looked at Geon saying, “Why do I get the feeling a ‘but’ is about to come up in this story.” Scene 3 Geon turns at Bianca causing her to seize up in fear of getting another disapproving look, only to be greatly relieved when Geon says, “You are indeed right Bianca. For thousands of years we helped Gaia in your universe, we saw her as our mother always ready to help her with whatever she asked. We watched mankind take their first steps and saw you grow into a society. However one day tragedy struck when Lumminian vanished!” All three of the girls pulled in closer to Geon and Nena couldn’t help herself asking, “What happened to him?” Geon expression turned to one of sadness and he looked at the three saying, “Something terrible happened. Something that not even Gaia could foresee happening. The god of Light has been corrupted by Chaos.” “What do you mean!” Bianca shouted jumping out of her seat making everyone jump from her abrasiveness. Dominique looks at her with the timid look in her eyes and quietly says, “Bianca sit down, Geon what do you mean he was corrupted by Chaos?” Geon collects himself and continues, “Well unknown to Gaia, Corruption was her opposite and was created at the same time. Where Gaia longed for companionship, Chaos longed for loneliness. So Chaos waited until he was strong enough and he attached a part of himself on the god of Light turning him into Oblivion, and giving him a new purpose in life. To destroy all the there was and will be for his master. Gaia could feel the suffering of all life in the universe Oblivion had once protected as he slowly consumed every atom of the universe. She had no choice so with the other gods and goddesses they attacked Oblivion in an attempt to stop him.” Bianca jumps up from her seat again shouting, “Alright! Gaia and her crew took him down!” Nena looks up at Bianca shaking her head replying, “I fear not, for if they did we would not be here now fighting him. Geon, what happened in the battle?” Geon turns to Nena with his eyes welling up into tears, “It was terrible. When they arrived Oblivion has absorbed all the life into himself. He had an entire universe for an army. The other gods and goddesses had no choice but to use their powers to seal Gaia and our universe away from theirs. Gaia was heartbroken knowing the other were fighting to protect her, I guess the gods saw her as their mother just like us fairies and felt they had to protect her. Gaia wanted to believe the gods and goddesses would win but out of fear that they may not she used a lot of her power to create the twelve star signs and channeling the power through us fairies. With her power spent she had to fall into a long sleep as did I and the other fairies. Now that we have awoken it is clear that Oblivion has won and most likely consumed all the life in the other four universes protected by Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. I just hope the gods and goddesses were able to escape him.” By this point the recount of all the past events gets too much for Geon and he begins to cry. Dominique reaches out picking him up bringing him towards her for an embrace. “It’s ok Geon, we are here with you now.” She says gently as he cries into her. Scene 4 Away from the Earth Tribe in a dark hollow Petulance stares into a black pool of ooze with red eyes looking back at him. “PETULANCE! WHY DO THE PRECURES LIVE!” screams out of from the pool with rage causing the hollow the rumble and shake like bombs going off in the walls. Petulance avoids debris falling begging, “My liege I promise I will take care of them this time. This time I will confront the Earth Tribe and destroy them, then I shall do the same to the Water Tribe.” The rumbles gradually stop and they evil red eyes looking at him narrow, “Make sure that you do for my patience grows short!” come from the pool as the eyes slowly vanish into the black abyss. Petulance stands and waves his hand summoning a dark purple portal, “I shall kill them all!” he says as he clutches his fist and walks through the portal. He soars above the town scanning the land below for any signs of the Earth Tribe. He passes over a large estate where he sees three girls sitting around a table. “Hmm three girls.” He thinks to himself, suddenly he spots it. He spots Geon sitting in one of the girls laps. “I have you!” he cries out as he descends from the sky. The wind whistling in his ear and he sweeps down from the sky. He crashes into a statue of a young woman standing in the ground with an almighty boom, sending fragments of marble flying in all directions. The rumble from the impact tremors through the ground, all the girls jump their feet and Dominique asks, “What was that? It wasn’t an Anti-Lifimal.” Bianca looks at her, “How do you know that?” she asks. Dominique looks Bianca in the eyes and replies, “The sound happened with an impact. When an Anti-Lifimal is born you hear a sound like thunder, but never feel an impact.” Nena gazing all around sees a dust cloud coming up not too far from them, “Look!” she cries and she points it out to the other two. The three run to the dust cloud and are stunned to see a man with leather trousers and jacket, long purple hair, glowing purple eyes and a purple energy smoldering off of his hands. “PRECURE YOU SHALL DIE TODAY!” he cries out shooting a beam of purple energy at the three. Bianca grabs Dominique diving to the right and Nena ducks to the left narrowly avoiding the beam. The feel the wind and then see the dust come from behind them where the energy beam hit and destroyed a flower bed. “This guy means business.” Bianca shouts over to Nena. Dominique surprises Nena and Bianca by getting to her feet first. “I don’t know who you are, but I planted that flower bed with my father! Now you will pay! Come on girls, time to get serious!” Nena and Bianca share a grin and get to their feet standing alongside Dominique. Scene 5 The three girls begin to glow in white, green and orange calling forth their Cure Crystals. The three take their crystals and cry out “Jewel of the Earth Shine!” In a white lights Dominique begins to glow, in a green light Bianca begins to glow, in an orange light Nena begins to glow, a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding Dominique, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover Bianca’s body wrapping themselves around her as they go, a giant orange crystal surrounds Nena shinning in a brilliant light. The petals begin to slowly open with white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens and as the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed, the vines burst in a pure green light and Cure Taurus is revealed, the crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn, white, pink, green and orange lights twinkle up to the sky. “I shall be the 1 to bring the rebirth of your evil heart! Cure Virgo!” “Through the Vitality of the Earth I shall stop you evil! Cure Capricorn!” “Through the Fertility of the land I shall destroy your evil heart! Cure Taurus!” Before any of the Cures can react Petulance sweeps across the land grabbing Cure Virgo by the head taking her back with him and slamming her into another statue. He releases his grip allowing her to fall to the floor. “VIRGO!” Cure Taurus shouts out as she hurls herself at Petulance throwing the back of her heel into him with great from causing dust to fly up from the ground. As the dust settle Petulance is revealed to be holding Cure Taurus’s leg having blocked the kick. He swings around throwing her into Cure Capricorn, knocking the pair to the ground. He turns back looking down at Cure Virgo laying on the floor. “How can someone so weak have beaten my plans so many times!” he shouts at her. She tilts her head up at him and replies, “Easy, we have a heart!” She raises her hand quickly up from the ground and shouts “Rebirth Shield!” Giant glowing flower petals surround Cure Virgo getting brighter and brighter. The light so blinding pushes Petulance away from her giving her the chance to get to her feet and leap over to Cure Taurus and Capricorn, she helps them to their feet and the three turn to the dazed enemy. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Cure Virgo asks. Petulance regains his focus and he looks at the trio with pure evil.“I am Petulance, general to Oblivion and the bringer of your doom!” He plunges at them all three avoiding the mighty punch that was being thrown at them. “Fertility Frenzy!” Cure Taurus cries out calling vines up from the ground wrapping around Petulance’s arm. “Ha! You think weeds can stop me? I have the bringer of decay and disease.” His arm begins to glow in a dark purple aura and the lush green vines turn orange and then brown. He gently moves his arm and the withered vines crumble into dust. “See your attempts are futile, this is you last day Precure and once I have dealt with you I shall do the same to the Water Tribe!” he declares. The three stand surrounding him unsure of what to do next. Scene 6 “Capricorn! Do it!” Cure Taurus cries out to her comrade. Cure Capricorn leaps towards Petulance and she is unsure how but she knows exactly what Cure Taurus was thinking. As Petulance tries to grab her she skids along the ground under his arm as it swings towards her. “Vitality Quake!” She cries as she turns to face him, the earth around him rips up flying at him exploding as it hits creating dust and smoke to lift up into the sky. A gust of power blows the dust away, standing with a raging purple aura Petulance looks at the Precures with a malevolent stare. He raises his hand to the three, his band bursts with a burning purple energy and he shoots it and the in a massive deadly sweep. The ground rumbles, dusts and smoke billow into the sky. A short distance away at the martial arts school owned by Tamara’s family the Water Tribe are gathered participating their teams fighting dynamics. They feel the ground tremble beneath them causing Emily to tumble to the ground. “What was that?” She asked as she got to her feet and saw Ariel and Tamara looking out the window. “What are you looking at?” she asked the pair. “Look, smoke!” Tamara replied as she pointed out of the window. Ariel turns to them and glows aqua blue calling her cure crystal forth. “Let’s go.” She said as she stared at Tamara and Emily. At the battle the smoke and dust begins to clear revealing Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn all protected by giant glowing pale pink flower petals. “We are not that easily defeated!” Cure Taurus cries out. “We will show you the power we hold!” Cure Capricorn declares with a powerful voice. Petulance’s body shifts in fear as the pair begin to glow more vibrant in color. Cure Taurus snaps her gaze on her target and she shouts out, “Fertility Frenzy!” Dozens of giant glowing vines shoot out of the ground wrapping tightly around Petulance. He struggles harder and harder but the grip squeezes in more with each move he makes. Cure Capricorn turns to face him and calls out, “Vitality Quake!” Giant boulder and rocks rip up out of the ground and hurl toward Petulance. They begin to rotate around him getting faster and faster when they suddenly pull into him all at once exploding with a mighty roar. Smoke filters up into the sky revealing Petulance lying on the floor defeated. He lifts his torso off the ground and turns back to look at the town ready to escape when he sees a aqua blue, purple and navy blue light in the distance. He grins and turns to the Earth Tribe who’s shine begins to dim and he says, “Perfect.” He begins to completely turn purple and shrinks down into Hydra looking badly beaten. Scene 7 “What! What’s going on?!” Cure Taurus shouts out. Before the three can do anything else they hear from about them, “YOU WILL PAY YOU COWS!” They look up and see Cure Cancer descending down ready to strike with a mighty fist ready. They three jump out of the way just in time, causing her to crash into the ground making the earth crack beneath her fist. The three land a short distance away and see Cure Pisces and Scorpio land near Petulance, who is disguised as Hydra. Cure Pisces looks at the body of the beaten Hydra, she then looks at the Earth Tribe. “Why?! Why did you do this? What did she do to you?” She calls out the Earth Tribe. Cure Virgo looks at them and takes a step forward, “You don’t understand, that’s not who you…” Before she can say another word Cure Cancer throws a might punch as her causing her to leap back to avoid the hit. “It’s no good, they are not going to listen to us.” Cure Taurus says as she takes a fighting stance. “Agreed.” Cure Capricorn replies joining her in the stance. Cure Virgo reluctantly joins them and the three soar towards a different member of the Water Tribe each. Cure Taurus swings a kick at Cure Scorpio which she manages to block with her hands. She uses the momentum from Taurus’s kick to swing her around throwing her off balance. As Cure Taurus stumbles she shouts “Fertility Frenzy!” Sending vines shooting toward Cure Scorpio, as the vines fly at the dark blue Precure she digs her heels into the ground and shouts, “Courage Crash!” Points of water shoot out of the ground at the vine cutting them as they sour through the air. They drop to the floor and the pair stand ready for another round. Cure Virgo blocks a mighty punch from Cure Cancer, the hit, so powerful it pushed her back causing a dust trial to kick up as she flew backwards. As she looks up she sees Cure Cancer souring down from the sky at her ready to strike. As the punch hurls towards her she grabs the fist with her hands, Cure Cancer’s arm trembles from the force put into the hit. “Why won’t you listen to us?” Cure Virgo pleads at Cure Cancer. Cure Cancer swings her other arm around punching hard into Cure Virgo, throwing her to the floor. “We will not listen to the lies of cows! You will pay for what you did!” Cure Cancer declares as she stands over her. Cure Capricorn calls out, “Vitality Quake!” causing the earth to rip up from the ground shooting at Cure Pisces. The obvious leader of the water tribe raises her hands and calls out, “Tidal Life!” Water jets shoot from her hands shooting the fly earth out of the sky. They explode as the make contact causing dust to cover the battle field blinding them from each other’s view. Cure Capricorn stands alert ready, suddenly the dust breaks and Cure Pisces flies through at her striking her hard with a powerful side kick. Cure Capricorn hits the floor, and as she turns she looks up she sees Cure Pisces approaching her, as the dust begins to settle. Cure Taurus ducks a punch from Cure Scorpio, as Scorpio goes past her she turns putting her foot on Scorpio’s back and uses her as a spring board allowing her to leap into the air to make some distance between them. As she lands she sees Cure Virgo and Capricorn in serious trouble against Cure Pisces and Cancer. She looks and sees the only option. “Fertility Frenzy!” she cries out, calling vines up out of the ground flying towards the fake Hydra. “CANCER!” Cure Scorpio cries out as she sees the vines flying towards to Hydra. Cure Cancer about to strike Virgo with a powerful punch turns and sees the scene that has unfolded. She leaps towards Hydra and calls out, “Fortification Wave!” calling forth a wave of water in front of Hydra the vines shoot through the water and it freezes stopping them in their path. All three of the Water Tribe abandon their fights and leap towards Hydra. Cure Scorpio scoops Hydra up in her arms and the three look at the Earth Tribe. Cure Pisces says to her comrades, “We have to leave, Hydra is to exposed to attack in her condition.” Cure Scorpio nods in agreement. Cure Cancer points at the three Earth Cure and threatens them, “KNOW THIS IS NOT OVER YET COWS!” the three turn and leap into the sky vanishing out of sight. Geon appear from where he had been hiding and approaches Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn. “Did you see all of that Geon?” Cure Taurus asks. He nods as he walks and replies “I did, this is very disturbing. Petulance is manipulating the Water Tribe.” The three Cures look at each other in concern knowing that revealing the truth will not be easy. The End. Next time: Revealing the Truth! – Two Tribes Together! Bianca and Nena decide to confront Emily and Tamara at school in an attempt to talk sense into them and try to reveal Petulance’s identity to them. But when two Anti-Lifimals attack the school the four Cures are not enough to defeat them. Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery